Corazones Gemelos
by friki-chan-99
Summary: Ichigo esta enamorado como cualquier chico pero, ¿quien diria que su problema es tan grande?...pobre chico enamorado, se enamoró de la persona menos indicada...al menos ante los ojos de Dios y del mundo. ¡POR FAVOR PASEN Y LEAN! ¡Y dejen Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

************ ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS! ************

**N/A:** ¡Bienvenidos! Vengo a traerles muy entusiasta, esta tercera propuesta de 'Ichihime', y aunque no he terminado las otras dos historias espero que la disfruten y sea de su agrado. Por supuesto recibiré alegremente todos sus reviews y comentarios. Esta historia se la dedico a todos mis amigos que les gusta el Ichihime (¡Banzai!).

**Aclaración:** Desgraciadamente los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran maestro Tite-sama. (XD).

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

**CAPÍTULO UNO.**

_Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 17 años y vivo en la ciudad de Karakura junto a mi familia. Actualmente estudio la preparatoria y verdaderamente soy bueno en los deportes, además de ser algo popular entre las chicas. Se podría decir que tengo una vida normal, como cualquier otro adolescente, y que aparentemente no tengo ningún problema; pero..._

— ¡Hey, Ichigo! —Alguien me hablaba, volteé la mirada y observé que se trataba de mi amigo Keigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, cuando llegó hasta mi asiento.

— Ichigo, vamos a ver a las chicas de la clase "B". Están en clase de deportes —me propuso, en tono entusiasmado.

— Lo siento, no tengo ganas —aparté la mirada de él, para seguir observando el cielo por la ventana.

_... Yo mismo soy mi problema._

— ¡¿Qué? —reclamó, Keigo. — ¡No seas así, vamos! —insistió.

— Déjalo en paz, Keigo. —intervino Mizuiro.

— ¡Pero...! —quiso reclamar.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun! —entró gritando, de repente, una chica.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinamori? —Le pregunté exaltado. — ¿Por qué vienes gritando?

— ¡Es que un chico de otra clase, está molestando a Orihime-san!—soltó desesperada. — Los otros chicos trataron de defenderla, pero él insiste en molestarla. —explicó. — Al parecer quiere que ella salga con él —terminó de decir.

—_"Orihime"_— No lo pensé demasiado, de inmediato me levanté de mi asiento y dirigí mis pasos a la puerta.

— ¡Ichigo, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Keigo, tratando lo inevitable. Nada podría detenerme.

— ¡A partirle la cara a ese tipo, obviamente!—contesté con voz imperiosa, mientras salía del salón. No pudieron apreciar que mi mirada destellaba furia.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

— ¿Qué dices, linda, quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó el sujeto, mientras pegaba su rostro más cerca de ella.

— ¡Suéltame, por favor!—rogó Orihime, desviando la mirada para alejarse visualmente de él.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Aún no me has contestado. —le dijo, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo, tomándola por los brazos.

— ¡Por favor, suéltame, me estás haciendo daño! —forcejeó ella tratando de zafarse.

— Grimmjow-kun. ¡Deja a Inoue-san, por favor! —habló un chico de baja estatura.

— ¿Eh?, ¿por qué debería de hacerle caso a un pequeñajo como tú? —respondió aquél chico, en un tono de burla. — Con quien estoy hablando es con ella, no contigo, ¿verdad? —le miró con desdén, antes de volver la mirada hacia la chica.

_Un estruendo y aquello ya estaba decidido._

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

_Al entrar atropelladamente al aula y observar a aquél sujeto aprisionándola, nada me impediría golpearlo. Mis palabras fueron claras…_

— ¡NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR! —le amenacé fuerte y claro, mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo en la cara.

— ¡Kurosaki-san! —dijo entusiasmado, y aliviado, Hanatarou; reconociéndome sólo al verme.

— ¡Maldito! —rugió Grimmjow, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había salido de su labio inferior.

— ¿Estás bien, Orihime? —le pregunté, una vez que la había apartado de aquel idiota que la tenía cautiva.

_Yo estoy enamorado de esta persona. De verdad la amo, aún cuando..._

— S-Sí, gracias. —me respondió temblorosa, con voz claramente asustada.

— ¡¿Tú quién diablos eres para meterte en esto? —me gritó cuestionándome, el muy estúpido.

_La persona de la que estoy enamorado..._

— ¡Imbécil! —Gruñí furioso. — ¡ELLA ES MI HERMANA!

_Es mi hermana gemela._

— ¿Y qué pasa con eso? —dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

— ¡Maldito! —le advertí. — ¿Acaso quieres pelear? —pregunté amenazadoramente, mientras me le acercaba.

— Por mí no hay problema —respondió, el otro, desafiante.

— ¡Hermano, detente, por favor! —Se interpuso ella, haciéndome frente. — ¡Por favor, no pelees, no vale la pena!

— Lo siento, Orihime —le dije con voz suave, y la aparté a una distancia prudente.

_Lo siento Orihime, pero jamás le perdonaré a ese idiota haber estado tan cerca de ti. El último vistazo de conciencia que tuve antes de arremeter contra él y golpearlo, fue que para mí era claro que desde el momento en que osó ponerte la mano encima, había firmado su condena._

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

— ¡Auch! —fue inevitable que el sonido abandonara mis labios, realmente me dolía.

— Por favor, quédate quieto. —me pidió, mientras ataba unas vendas en mi espalda.

— Te dije que no era nada. —repetí, quién sabe por qué vez. — Bien me puedo curar cuando lleguemos a casa —le dije, en claro tono de desacuerdo.

_Ignorando, nuevamente, mis palabras; Orihime terminó de hacerme los vendajes de mi espalda y el vello se me erizó cuando sentí cómo recargaba delicadamente su cabeza sobre mi espalda._

— ¿O-Orihime? —tanteé un poco asustado. Esa acción me había sorprendido, además de hacer que de inmediato apareciera un rubor en mis mejillas.

— Hermano, tú no eres una persona mala, como todos dicen... —dijo, con voz firme y aún en esa posición. — Siempre eres herido por otros, por mi culpa. —sentenció, con voz cansina. — Todo por que soy débil y egoísta.

— ¡Eso no es ver...! —contradije rápidamente, pero no pude terminar la oración. Había volteado en un intento de regañarla por pensar así de sí misma y me congelé al ver cómo caían lágrimas sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

— Yo trataré de hacerme fuerte, hermano. —Aseguró, agachando la cabeza y ocultando la mirada; mientras empuñaba fuertemente sus dos manos. — Por eso... ya no te hagas más daño, ¡por favor!

_Si lo pensaba bien, existían dos cosas que siempre me habían torturado desde que nací…_

— No llores, por favor —le rogué, tomándole con delicadeza del mentón, pasando mis dedos para emborronar el camino que sus lágrimas habían dejado.

_La primera, era ver llorar a Orihime; y la segunda, que ella me llamara __**"hermano".**_

— H-Hermano... —me llamó entre sollozos.

_Me di por vencido ante su mirada, acogiéndola entre mis brazos. De verdad se sentía correcto, tenerla entre mis brazos de esa forma, abrazada a mí; aún al costo de sus lágrimas._

— Orihime... —susurré su nombre. — ¿Tú me quieres? —pregunté, inseguro, aún abrazándola.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —su tono era sorprendido e indignado. — Por supuesto que te quiero mucho, eres mi querido hermano. —respondió con una seguridad aplastante.

_Me abstuve de bufar ante aquello, y en cambio pregunté algo que me carcomía. _

— Dime... ¿estarás conmigo, siempre? —enredé mis dedos en sus largos cabellos, necesitaba una prueba de realidad, algo a lo que afianzarme.

_Ella se apartó por unos momentos de mi lado y me miró fijamente. Con esa mirada dulce, esa que tanto amo. _

— Sí —respondió, y algo maravilloso se expandió en mí. — Nosotros estaremos siempre juntos. —tal vez fuera el efecto provocado por la firmeza de sus palabras y su sonrisa, además, ella había dejado de llorar.

— Sí, tienes razón. —respondí complacido. Esta vez fui yo quien recargó la cabeza en su hombro. —Orihime, quedémonos así un poco más... —pedí quedamente. Sólo percibí su asentimiento con mi cuerpo.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

— Director, aquí tiene su taza de café. —dijo una joven de cabellos negros, a la par que dejaba la taza sobre un escritorio.

— Gracias, Nemu, es un placer probar todos los días de tu café. —agradeció sonriente, un señor de cabellos rubios, sentado desde su escritorio.

—Agradezco sus palabras, Director —correspondió ella, con respeto. — Por cierto, Director, quería comentarle que hace un rato, la profesora Yoruichi reportó una pelea entre dos alumnos. Al parecer no fue de mucha relevancia, pero causó un gran alboroto entre los alumnos —finalizó.

— Qué problema. —dijo, el Director, en un tono pensativo.

— ¿Quiere que llame a la profesora y a los alumnos implicados? —preguntó solícita, la joven secretaria.

— No, no te preocupes. Después hablaré con la profesora Yoruichi —dijo, tomando la taza de café. — En este momento sólo me preocuparé por tomar mi deliciosa taza de... —fue interrumpido, antes de que terminara de hablar.

— ¡URAHARA-SAN! —entré gritando, mientras abría estrepitosamente las puertas de la Dirección. "Ya está aquí"; fue el inmediato pensamiento del Director, casi pude escucharlo.

— ¡CAMBIÁME DE INMEDIATO DE CLASE! —le exigí, dejando caer mis manos sobre su gran escritorio; en una pose de clara orden.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Kurosaki-san? —me dijo, retomando su bebida.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! —le reclamé. — ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!

— No, no tengo idea. —el Director tomó el periódico y comenzó a leerlo, como si nada, como si yo no estuviese a punto de romper su escritorio ante la presión de mis palmas imprimiendo mi peso. Era definitivo que se estaba haciendo el tonto a lo que yo decía.

— ¿Por qué nos separaste a Orihime y a mí, de la misma clase? —Pregunté molesto. — Ella y yo hemos estados juntos desde que entramos aquí

— ¿Y eso qué? —preguntó mansamente, apartando el periódico que había tomado. — Eso sólo había sido una coincidencia, pero esta vez así se decidió y así se quedará. —Dijo en tono severo. — Y si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, ya te puedes ir.

— ¡No te hagas el estricto conmigo! —lo tomé con fuerza de la camisa, había llegado al límite de mi paciencia. — ¡CAMBIÁME DE CLASE DE INMEDIATO! —le pedí a gritos.

— K-Kurosaki-san, cálmate —su verdadera forma de 'Director-payaso' había salido. — Hay dos razones por las que no te puedo cambiar de clase —me dijo, tratando de calmarme.

— ¡¿Cuáles son esas razones? —le urgí a decirme.

— Primera, yo no puedo hacerlo; soy el director, pero no tengo autorizado hacer ese tipo de cosas. —se justificó. — Segundo, las clases ya terminaron por hoy, deberías irte a casa —dijo, adornando su rostro con una estúpida sonrisa.

— Eres... ¡UN IDIOTA! —grité furioso, antes de golpearlo y salir de aquel lugar.

_Desde que había comenzado el nuevo semestre, cada día iba a la oficina del Director para exigirle que me cambiara a la clase de Orihime, pero siempre me salía con alguna estupidez nueva y mi paciencia terminaba por agotarse. Suficiente tengo con soportar a la molesta profesora Yoruichi con sus sermones. _

_Urahara-san es un viejo amigo de mi padre y madre. Orihime y yo lo conocemos desde que nacimos, pero jamás he entendido del todo la manera en la que piensa. Es un tipo muy raro._

— ¡Hermano! —me habló Orihime, desde la puerta de la escuela, al parecer me estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? —le pregunté preocupado. — Pescarás un resfriado —opté por regañarla.

— Lo siento, pero es que ya era tarde y no te encontré en tu salón de clases. —explicó. — Así que decidí esperarte aquí —.

— No tienes remedio... —dije, soltando un suspiro. — Vamos a casa —le dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero después estornudó.

_El viento era frío y ella no llevaba ningún abrigo que la cubriera…_

—Aquí tienes —dije, mientras le colocaba el saco de mi uniforme por encima.

— Gracias, hermano —sonrió contenta. Inevitablemente, tuve que esbozar una sonrisa.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

— ¡Ya llegamos! —dije quitándome los zapatos, habíamos llegado a casa. — ¡Ya llegamos! —me imitó, Orihime, quien al no escuchar respuesta, los llamó: — ¿Mamá, papá? —.

— Parece que no están. —dije, al cabo de un rato de aquella infructuosa búsqueda.

— Mira, hermano. —Me llamó ella. — Dejaron una nota en la mesa —la señaló.

_Me acerqué a la mesa y leí en voz alta: — "Queridos hijos, su madre y yo hemos salido un rato, llegaremos tarde. La comida está en la nevera para que cenen. Les quiere su padre". —terminé la nota. Viejo ridículo, fue todo lo que pensé._

— ¡Aquí está la comida! —dijo Orihime, acercándose a la nevera. — Necesitamos calentarla, ¿verdad?

— N-No te preocupes Orihime, yo lo haré. —me ofrecí, para detener cualquier intento suyo de hacerlo ella misma. — Ve a cambiarte —le ordené.

— Está bien, hermano —congenió. — Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar. —insistió.

— No, yo soy tu hermano mayor. Así que lo haré yo. —le dije conduciéndola fuera de la cocina.

— Sí, entendido. —dijo resignada y se fue directo a su habitación.

_No es que ella fuera verdaderamente mala cocinando, pero... hacía experimentos raros con la comida._

— La cena estuvo deliciosa, hermano. —me elogió con una sonrisa. Estábamos sentados en el comedor.

— No me des los créditos, yo sólo la calenté. —dije en un tono pesimista.

— Pero tú también eres bueno en la cocina. —dijo entusiasta. — En cambio, yo jamás podría hacer este tipo de comida... —concluyó un poco triste.

— No te preocupes, seguro algún día podrás hacerlo —le dije animándola. — Después de todo eres mi gemela —le consolé.

— Gracias, hermano —agradeció ella. — Eres tan amable —sonrió.

_Sí, la única que conoce mi otro yo mejor que nadie es Orihime. Aunque en la escuela sea un tipo problemático y egoísta, ella sabe quién soy en realidad; pero sólo soy así con ella, con nadie salvo ella. Así que mi otro yo, sólo existe para ella..._

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

— Buenas noches, hermano. —dijo antes de entrar a su habitación.

— Sí, buenas noches —respondí. — Asegúrate de tomar tu medicina —le recordé.

— ¡Sí! —dijo ella obedientemente y después entró a su habitación.

_El peor momento del día había llegado. Separarme de Orihime y dormir en diferentes habitaciones, era difícil a pesar de que nuestras habitaciones estaban a un lado de la otra; realmente podía sentir cómo esa pared claramente nos separaba, y no sólo físicamente._

_Giré la perilla de la puerta y entré a mi habitación, de inmediato me quité el uniforme para irme a dormir, pero mis dedos se detuvieron ante la sensación de las vendas, las mismas que Orihime había puesto. Una sonrisa involuntaria escapó de mis labios, puesto que aunque no eran muy graves los golpes, ella insistió en vendarlos; y el hecho de que ella se preocupara por mí, me hacía feliz._

_Apagué las luces de la habitación y me acosté en mi cama con la intención de dormir. Pasó un tiempo desde que me había acostado y aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, todos los días era lo mismo, el sólo pensar que Orihime estaba al lado de la habitación, me robaba el sueño. La noche se me hacía eterna para verla al día siguiente._

_Justo cuando había perdido la noción del tiempo y relajado mi cuerpo... _

— Hermano, hermano. —alguien me susurraba al oído en voz baja. A duras penas había logrado conciliar el sueño y esta persona intentaba despertarme de nuevo. — Hermano —insistió la voz, de nuevo.

— ¿O-Orihime? —pregunté adormecido. ¿Es un sueño? Me pregunté al verla de rodillas al lado de mi cama.

— Hermano. Déjame dormir contigo. —dijo, repentinamente.

— ¿Eh? —reaccioné. No era un sueño, era real. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

_Orihime se mordió el labio y se explicó:_

— Papá y mamá todavía no han regresado, tengo un poco de miedo porque no están en casa y no puedo dormir —dijo temblorosa.

_Realmente no era una buena idea, definitivamente no lo era. Dormir con Orihime otra vez como cuando éramos niños, no iba a ser lo mismo que ahora. Ahora los dos éramos unos adolescentes y por mi parte, no sabía si podría controlarme._

— E-Eso es imposible —le dije nervioso y algo sonrojado. — Por favor regresa a tu habitación, de seguro nuestros padres no tardan en venir —le dije tratando de convencerla.

— Hermano, tengo miedo —dijo, casi llorando. — ¡Por favor, sólo esta vez! —me rogó.

_De verdad me era imposible decirle que no…_

— Ven aquí. —cedí, extendiendo mi mano.

— Hermano… —me sonrió, y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, en un instante se acomodó en mi cama. —Gracias, hermano —me dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho.

— De verdad que no tienes remedio —le dije, soltando un suspiro. — Pareces una niña pequeña —. Orihime ni si quiera se ofendió, en cambio soltó algo inesperado.

— Dime hermano, ¿Eres feliz porque somos gemelos? —me preguntó. Por un instante me quedé callado, su pregunta me dejó helado. — ¿Hermano? —me llamó ella.

— S-Sí, por supuesto. —le respondí. — Estoy muy feliz de que seamos hermanos.

— Ya veo... —dijo ella, en un tono triste. O tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones mías.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le pregunté, curioso.

— No, por nada. —respondió de inmediato. — Buenas noches, hermano. —me dijo poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.

— Buenas noches, Orihime —le respondí.

_Las horas pasaron y todavía no lograba dormirme, hecho obvio al tener la presencia de Orihime tan cerca y a la misma durmiendo sobre mí pecho. Era imposible que mis ojos se despegaran de ella, era tan linda cuando dormía. Casi había olvidado que cuando éramos niños, de igual manera me quedaba despierto para ver cómo dormía y los gestos que hacía._

— Orihime... —susurré suavemente. — ¿Me quieres? —pregunté esperanzado, aún cuando sabía que estaba dormida. Me ilusionaba la idea de escucharla hablando dormida, pero también estaba inquieto por escuchar sus respuestas.

— Sí, te quiero... —respondió dormida.

— ¿Y me amas?... —le pregunté.

— Sí, te amo... —me respondió, de nuevo.

— Yo también te amo, siempre te he amado. —le dije, acariciando su rostro. — Así que por favor, perdóname por amarte tanto... —le dije, inclinándome para acercarme a sus labios.

—"_¡No puedo!"_—Me detuve antes de besarla. — _"¡Ella es mi hermana, no está bien que haga estas cosas!"_—Alejé mi rostro del suyo y me limité a abrazarla, recargando mi mentón en su cabeza. Ella sólo se movió un poco para acomodarse y posó sus dos manos de nuevo en mi pecho.

—"_Dios, por favor…"_— pensé mientras la abrazaba. —_"Detén estos sentimientos que tengo hacia mi hermana"_—rogué. —"_No quiero hacerle daño. Todos los días al levantarme, no sé si agradecerte por dejarme vivir con ella y estar a su lado como nadie más puede; pero de igual forma pienso que es una maldición que me has impuesto al ser su hermano y no poder confesarle lo que siento"._

_Si algún día ella supiera lo que siento; ¿qué pensaría?, ¿me odiaría, me amaría?... Y sobre todo, ¿qué pensarían los demás?... _

_Seguramente, Dios jamás nos perdonaría…_

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

**N/A:** Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Me gustaría saber qué les pareció, así que por favor déjenme algunos reviews ^^

Doy los créditos y le agradezco de todo corazón, su gran trabajo a mi amiga **"Caridad"** por ser una excelente Beta, y tener paciencia con mis capítulos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Les quiere su amiga, Friki-chan.

Bye-bye, ¡y arriba el Ichihime!


	2. Chapter 2

**********  ** ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS! ************

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero y bien. Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. He decidido hacer el segundo y no actualizar mis otras dos historias, porque quiero que esta también este un poco avanzada y no dejar picado a quien la este leyendo. Habiéndoles dado las razones les dejo con gusto el capitulo, no sin antes agradecerle todos sus Reviews. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**ACLARACIÓN:** Desgraciadamente (snif) los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran maestro TITE KUBO-SAMA (XD).

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS:**

— Buenos días, Mamá — le dije a mi madre, mientras bajaba las escaleras

— ¡Buenos días, Ichigo!— me respondió con una cálida sonrisa

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Orihime todavía no ha bajado?— le pregunte al verla subir las escaleras

—Sí, todavía no. Estoy algo preocupada, así que iré a llamarla— se detuvo

— ¡Si quieres iré yo! — le dije preocupado también

—No te preocupes, tú ve a desayunar con tu padre— me dijo con una leve sonrisa

—Sí…— le respondí dirigiéndome al comedor

— ¡Buenos días, Ichigo! — Me dijo mi padre cuando me senté en el comedor— ¿Cómo esta el hijo del hombre más guapo de este planeta? — dijo sonriente

— ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo tan temprano? — dije con una cara de repulsión

— ¡Que frio eres Ichigo! — Cruzo los brazos— Así nunca podrás conquistar el corazón de una chica

— ¿Quién querría eso? — Fruncí el ceño— No necesito ninguna mujer

—"_**Yo solo necesito el corazón de…"— **_pensé

— ¡Buenos días! — dijo Orihime llegando al comedor, mi madre venia a su lado

— ¡BUENOS DIAS, MI PRINCESA! — Gritó mi padre abalanzándose sobre ella— Mi preciosa hija— decía el viejo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

—"_**Al menos esta bien…"**_— pensé al verla

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar? — le preguntó mi padre, mientras la abrazaba

—Es que me quede dormida— respondió ella con una sonrisa— ¿Por cierto papá, a donde fueron ayer?

— ¡Ah! Es verdad, lo que pasa es que tu madre y yo tuvimos una cita ayer— dijo sonriente

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad Mamá? — preguntó mirando a mi madre emocionada

—Sí, así es. Y fue muy divertido— afirmó mi madre con una gran sonrisa

_**Es verdad, ayer mis padres no estuvieron en casa y Orihime durmió conmigo anoche. Afortunadamente la lleve a su habitación antes de que mis padres llegaran. Pero no pude dormir en toda la noche…**_

— ¡Ah! ¿Ya es tan tarde? — dijo mi Madre al ver el reloj

—Es cierto…— dije mirándolo de igual manera

—Hija, te haré el chequeo rápido— le dijo mi padre, mientras se dirigía a un maletín

—No te preocupes Papá, me siento muy bien. —Afirmó ella— Además si no nos damos prisa mi hermano y yo llegaremos tarde a la escuela— dijo sonriendo

— ¡Pero hija! —trato de convencerla mi madre

—No se preocupen, estaré bien. Solo será hoy, se los prometo— repitió ella

—Esta bien— dijo mi padre, dejando el maletín en su lugar— Pero solo será hoy ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, lo prometo— dijo alegre— hermano, vámonos ya— me dijo mirándome

—S-Si…— respondí simplemente, y de inmediato me levante del comedor

—Papá, Mamá, ya nos vamos— dijo Orihime despidiéndose, a la vez que tomaba su maletín

—Tengan cuidado— dijo mi madre despidiéndonos

—Ichigo, cuida a tu hermana— me ordenó mi padre

— ¡Ya lo sé! No tienes que repetírmelo— le dije de mala manera

_**Desde que nacimos, Orihime ha tenido un cuerpo sumamente débil. Siempre ha vivido enfermándose por cualquier cosa, ya hasta he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha estado en el hospital. Afortunadamente nuestro padre es medico, y cada mañana le hace un chequeo para revisar que todo este bien. Todos los días despertamos con la angustia de saber si ella estará bien…**_

— ¿De verdad te sientes bien? — le pregunte, mientras caminábamos

— ¿Eh? — se sorprendió un poco por mi pregunta— Si, me siento muy bien— respondió

—Ya veo…— le dije desviando la mirada

—Por cierto hermano, eres un tramposo— dijo haciendo un puchero en sus labios— ¿Por qué me llevaste a mi habitación después de quedarme dormida?

—Pues por…— me detuve

—"_**Lo que estuve a punto de hacer ayer estuvo muy mal, a este paso no podre contenerme si permanezco tanto tiempo a su lado. Lo mejor seria…"—**_pensé

— ¿Hermano? — me llamó ella

—"_**Separarme de ella…"**_

— ¿Hermano, que te sucede? — volvió a llamarme

Al ver que yo no respondía a su llamado, ella levanto su mano para tocar uno de mis brazos. Pero yo de inmediato la aparte de mí…

— ¿H-Hermano? — se sorprendió mucho por mi reacción

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, yo…— le dije, yo también estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho

_**Cada vez que ella me tocaba, no podía evitar las ganas de abrazarla fuertemente…Cada vez que ella estaba tan cerca de mí, no podía evitar las ganas de besarla. Tengo tanto miedo de mi mismo, de no poder resistirme alguna vez y lastimarla.**_

—S-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde— le dije nervioso y seguí caminando, estaba evadiendo su mirada

—Hermano…—susurro ella, preocupada

_**Tengo que hacer algo para alejarme de ella…Tengo que evitar lastimarla. Yo no podría soportar que me odiara por lo que siento. Ella sólo me quiere como un hermano y nada más ¡Lo sé! Pero en cambio yo la amo más que a mi propia vida…**_

* * *

— ¡BUENOS DIAS, ICHIGO! — me saludo Keigo alegremente al verme entrar al salón

—Buenos días— le respondí con desgano y me dirigí a mi asiento

— ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo? No te ves muy animado hoy— me siguió a mi lugar

—Nada en especial— le respondí desviando la mirada hacia la ventana

— ¡Hola! — dijo Renji entrando al salón, para luego sentarse en el asiento de a lado

— ¡Oh! Abarai-san ¿Cómo les fue en el juego de kendo ayer? — pregunto entusiasmado Keigo

—Pues obviamente ganamos, esos perdedores no son rivales para nosotros— dijo alardeando

— ¿En serio? — Se unió Mizuiro a la conversación— entonces no eran tan hábiles como decían otras escuelas— dijo cruzando los brazos

— ¡Hola a todos! — esta vez era Tatsuki, que venia acompañada de Rukia

— ¡Arisawa-san! ¡Kuchiki-san! — dijo Keigo al verlas entrar

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? — dijo Rukia saludando

—Kuchiki-san, y a ustedes ¿Cómo les fue con el equipo de vóley bol? — pregunto curioso Mizuiro

— ¡Perfectamente! — Respondió Rukia triunfante— fue un gran juego, ¿verdad Tatsuki?

— ¡Sí! — Respondió de inmediato Tatsuki— ¿Oye Ichigo, no vas a preguntar como nos fue? — me dijo al verme

—Lo siento, no estoy interesado— le respondí aun mirando por la ventana

— ¿Nos perdimos algo de ayer? — dijo Rukia preguntando a los demás

—Escuche que tuvo una pelea ayer con un chico de otra clase— Apareció Ishida detras de Rukia

—I-Ishida, ¿Cuándo llegaste? — dijo Rukia un poco asustada

—Acabo de llegar— dijo acomodándose los lentes

— ¿Es cierto, Ichigo? — Me pregunto Renji — ¿Cuál fue la razón esta vez?

— ¿Esta bien Orihime?- pregunto Tatsuki acercándose a mi

—Arisawa-san ¿Cómo sabes que fue por Orihime-chan? — s e sorprendió Keigo

—Keigo, eso lo sabe cualquiera— respondió Rukia— Ichigo solo se mete en problemas cuando se trata de ella— termino de decir

—Kurosaki, deberías dejar de pelearte con todo mundo o preocuparás más a tu hermana— me regaño Ishida

_**En ese momento recordé la imagen de Orihime llorando en la enfermería…**_

— ¡Ese bastardo se lo merecía! — le respondí golpeando el pupitre

— ¿Y por lo menos le ganaste? — Me pregunto Renji cruzando los brazos

— ¡Por supuesto! — le respondí de inmediato

—Bueno, entonces esta bien— dijo Rukia sonriendo

— ¡Oye Kuchiki-san! — la regaño Ishida

—Eres un buen hermano, Ichigo— dijo Tatsuki sonriendo

_**Las palabras de Tatsuki no eran ciertas, no soy un buen hermano como ellos creen. Teniendo esta clase de pensamientos y sentimientos hacia mi hermana… ¡Soy de lo peor!...**_

—Por cierto Ishida ¿a ti como te fue en el concurso de conocimiento? — le pregunto Renji, se había olvidado de preguntarle

—Que groseros son, hasta este momento se acuerdan— dijo indignado Ishida— Pues obviamente me fue muy bien— dijo halagándose a si mismo

— ¡Así se hace Ishida! — le dio Tatsuki una palmada en la espalda

—"_**Necesito hacer algo para dejar de pensar en Orihime"**_— pensé

— ¡Mi querido Ichigo, Buenos días! — me dijo alguien abrazándome por detrás, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos

—S-Senna…— dije al darme cuenta que era ella

—Ichigo, ¿me extrañaste ayer? — me susurro en el oído

— ¡Oye Senna, deja de colgarte así de Ichigo! — intervino Rukia

— ¿Por qué? Si a Ichigo no le molesta, ¿verdad? — me dijo pegándose aun mas a mi

—…— yo no le respondí nada

—Deja de andar siempre de ofrecida, vas a meter a Ichigo en problemas

—Yo no lo hago por molestar— les dijo ella— Yo siempre he amado a Ichigo por eso lo hago

— ¡Que directa! — Dijo Renji con una gota en la cabeza — las mujeres dan miedo

— ¡Como sea! Apart— trato de decir Rukia

— ¿Senna es verdad lo que acabas de decir? — interrumpí a Rukia antes de que terminara de hablar

— ¿Eh? — se sorprendió un poco por mi pregunta— ¡Claro que es verdad! ¡Yo te amo! — afirmo ella

_**Desde que habíamos entrado a esta escuela, esta chica de cabellos purpura y ojos color dorado; siempre se había interesado por mí. Expresa sus sentimientos muy fácilmente y casi todo el día quiere pasarse pegada a mí, abrazándome y tocándome en cuanto puede…**_

—En ese caso…— dije— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? — le propuse

— ¿Eh? — se sorprendió por lo que dije

— ¡¿EH?! — dijeron al mismo tiempo todos mis amigos

— ¡Espera Ichigo! ¡¿Qué tontería estas diciendo?! — me dijo Tatsuki alzando la voz

—Sí, ¿en que estas pensando al decir esa tontería? — añadió Rukia

— ¡No es ninguna tontería! — les dije molesto, levantándome de mi asiento — ¿Y cual es tu respuesta Senna? — le pregunte mirándola

— ¡Claro que si! — me dijo sonriendo y al mismo tiempo abrazándome

—"_**Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer"**_— pensé

— ¡Oye Ichigo! ¿Estas hablando en serio? — me pregunto Renji serio

— ¡Ya se los dije! ¿No? — les dije, correspondiendo al abrazo de Senna — desde este momento ella es mi novia, así que les pediré que no la molesten

— ¡Ichigo, ¿de verdad estas hablando en serio?! — me pregunto preocupado Keigo

— ¡Cuantas veces se los tendré que repe-

— ¡TODOS SENTADOS! — Dijo entrando una mujer al salón de clases — ¡la clase va a comenzar! — dijo bajando un poco su tono de voz

—Ya llegó Yoruichi-Sensei— dijo Mizuiro al ver a entrar a la profesora

— ¡¿No escuchaste Ichigo?! ¡Dije que todos sentados! — dijo mirándome fijamente y cruzando los brazos— ¡¿No te pareció suficiente el alboroto que armaste ayer?! — pregunto regañándome

— ¡Ya la escuche! — le respondí de manera altanera — Senna, hablaremos después— le dije mirándola

— ¡Sí! Como tú digas Ichigo — me respondió sonriendo y de inmediato se fue a su lugar

_**Esa profesora siempre buscaba la manera de meterse conmigo. Suficiente tenía con el sermón que me había dado el día de ayer…**_

* * *

—Con permiso — dijo la secretaria entrando a la oficina del director — Aquí tiene su taza de café, director — dejo en el escritorio la taza de café que sostenía en sus manos

—Gracias, Nemu — le dijo en agradecimiento aquel hombre —Es raro…— soltó de repente, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café

— ¿Qué es raro? — pregunto un poco confusa su secretaria

—Ese chico…— respondió él— se esta retrasando en venir a reclamarme hoy

—Tal vez se dio por vencido en insistir— comento ella

—No, no lo creo. El no desistiría en ello, estoy seguro— afirmo, dejando la taza de café sobre el escritorio

—Por cierto director, ¿Por qué le niega la ayuda a ese muchacho? — Pregunto un poco curiosa — ¿acaso esos jóvenes no son como hijos para usted? — pregunto de nuevo ella

—Precisamente por eso lo hago— respondió él de inmediato — Porque es un favor especial, que me pidió una "personita especial"— dijo él riendo un poco, y desvió la mirada hacia una fotografía que se encontraba en su escritorio.

* * *

—"_**Necesito olvidar a mi hermana"**_— pensé, mientras la profesora terminaba de dar las ultimas indicaciones del día

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy, tengan cuidado al regresar a casa y no se metan en problemas — reitero ella

_**Después de que saliera la profesora, de inmediato mis compañeros empezaron a salir del salón de clases…**_

— ¡Ahora si Ichigo, ¿nos podrías explicar que quieres decir con que "esa" sea tu novia?! — me cuestiono de inmediato Rukia

—Yo no tengo nada que explicarles— le dije, mientras guardaba mis pertenencias en el maletín

— ¡Oye Ichigo! — trato de reprenderme Tatsuki

—Ichigo ¿nos vamos? — me pregunto Senna, colgándose de mi por detrás

—Sí…— le respondí tomando mi maletín y empecé a caminar a lado de ella

— ¡Espera, Kurosaki! — Me ordenó Ishida— ¿Qué pasa con Orihime-san? Tienes que llevarla a casa

_**Me quede callado por un momento, mientras encontraba que palabras decir, pero…**_

—Lo siento, ¿podrías decirle que hoy no podré acompañarla a casa?— le dije sin mirarlo

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — dijo Keigo sorprendido

— ¡Oye Ichigo, te estás pasando! — me gritó Tatsuki enojada

—Es cierto, Ichigo y yo tendremos una cita. Por lo tanto no habrá lugar para la hermana pequeña — les dijo Senna con una sonrisa

— ¡Tú! — dijo Rukia furiosa, tratando de lanzarse contra ella

— ¡Cálmate Rukia! — la sujeto Renji de los brazos

—Senna, vámonos — le dije saliendo del salón

— ¡Sí! — Respondió contenta — ¡Nos vemos! — se despidió sonriente de todos

—No puedo creer lo que Ichigo acaba de decir…— dijo Keigo desconcertado

— ¡Ese bastardo! — dijo Tatsuki, saliendo detrás de nosotros

— ¡Espera Arisawa-san! — dijo Ishida persiguiéndola

— ¡Esperen, yo también voy! — dijo Keigo

* * *

— ¡Ichigo, ¿A dónde iremos?! — me preguntaba Senna mientras sujetaba mi brazo

—Pues…— trate de responderle

—"_**De verdad ¿esto estará bien?..."**_—pensé

— ¿Hermano? — me llamó Orihime al verme en la entrada

—Orihime…— susurre

— ¿A dónde vas, hermano? — me preguntó al ver a Senna a mi lado

—Lo siento Orihime, hoy no podré ir a casa contigo— le dije mirando hacia otro lado—Tengo algo que hacer y…

— ¡Tendremos una cita!, Orihime-chan— le dijo Senna, aun sosteniendo mi brazo — ¿ó debería llamarte "Cuñada"?, después de todo soy la novia de tu hermano— dijo pegándose aun más a mi brazo

— ¡Senna! — la llamé

—"_**Esto va mal, no tenia pensado decírselo todavía"**_— pensé

—Me alegro por ti, hermano— me dijo mirándome —Yo también te venia a decir que no podría ir a casa contigo— terminó de decir

— ¿Eh? — dije sorprendido

—Hinamori-san me invito a ir de compras hoy, y como en varias ocasiones no he podido acompañarla, no pude rechazar su invitación hoy— dijo sonriendo

— ¡Es perfecto, ¿verdad Ichigo? — me dijo Senna

—S-Sí…— le respondí tartamudeando

_**Estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de Orihime al verme con Senna, sobre todo cuando le dije que no iría a casa con ella…fue muy normal y además sonrió como si nada… **_

—Entonces nosotros nos vamos — dijo Senna despidiéndose

—Nos vemos en la casa Orihime, ten mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo? — le dije antes de irme

— ¡Sí, hermano! ¡Que les vaya bien! — me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida

_**Y de esa forma, fue la primera vez en mi vida que no iría a casa junto a Orihime… ¿me pregunto si seria la única vez?...**_

— ¡Orihime ¿Dónde esta Ichigo?! — le preguntó Tatsuki al verla en la entrada, detrás de ella venían Ishida y los demás

— ¡Hola, Arisawa-san! — Dijo al verla— Mi hermano ya se ha ido —le respondió sonriendo — Tenia algo que hacer

— ¡Ese estúpido! — gruño Tatsuki

—Bueno, yo también tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana — se despidió haciendo una reverencia

— ¡Espera Orihime-san ¿te iras sola? — Pregunto Ishida— Si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa— se ofreció

— ¡No, no es necesario! — dijo ella, agitando sus manos de un lado a otro nerviosamente — ¡No quiero causarles problemas!

— ¿Estas segura, Orihime? — le pregunto preocupada Rukia

— ¡Si! De verdad no se preocupen— afirmó ella— Bueno, hasta luego— dijo despidiéndose

—Ichigo de verdad es un idiota…— dijo Tatsuki, al ver desaparecer a Orihime

* * *

—Senna, siento habértelo propuesto tan de repente— me disculpe con ella

— ¿Por qué te disculpas Ichigo? Yo estoy muy feliz porque me lo pediste — me dijo acercándose a mi — Pero dime, ¿en verdad te gusto? — preguntó, una vez estando cerca de mi.

—C-Claro que si— le respondí nervioso

—Ichigo… ¿podemos caminar tomados de la mano? — me preguntó

— ¿Eh? — Le respondí sorprendido — C-Creo que si…— le respondí resignado

— ¡Que emoción! — Dijo tomando mi mano de inmediato— ¿A dónde deberíamos ir? — dijo mirando a los alrededores

_**Estando de esta manera con Senna, tomados de la mano, no provocaba ninguna reacción en mi…todo era tan simple, muy diferente a la cálida mano de Orihime…tan diferente…**_

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo. Espero y les haya gustado, y disculpen si fue muy largo. Estaré esperando sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos! ¡_**Ichihime forever**_! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**************** ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS! ****************

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarse por aquí de nuevo, en verdad se los agradezco. Porque me alientan a continuar esta historia, que me tiene tan emocionada y feliz de escribir (.). Les pido una disculpa a todos por no actualizar rápido, pero es que estaba preparándome para mi examen de admisión a la universidad. Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran maestro Tite Kubo-sama. Pero la historia si es completamente mía (=D) Yo no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio, más que a ustedes les agrade esta historia y su agradecimiento.

**///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///**

**CAPITULO TRES:**

— ¡Ya llegué! — Dije entrando a la casa—Siento llegar tarde— me disculpe

—Bienvenido, hijo— dijo mi madre al verme— ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? — me preguntó al no verla conmigo

— ¿Cómo? ¿Aún no ha llegado? — le pregunté sorprendido

— ¡No! ¡Aún no ha llegado! — Dijo un poco alterada

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo mi padre, acercándose a nosotros. Venia de darse una ducha.

—Cariño, Orihime aun ha regresado a casa— le respondió mi madre preocupada

— ¿Qué dices? — Se sorprendió él— Ichigo ¿Por qué no viene contigo? — me preguntó enojado

—L-Lo que pasa es que hoy tenía algo importante que hacer y…— traté de explicarme

— ¿Mas importante que tu hermana? — dijo cuestionándome

—"_**Mas importante…"**_— pensé

— ¡No, de ninguna manera! — le dije negándome

—Entonces, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla sola? — Dijo regañándome— No das cuenta de que le pudo haber ocurrido algo

—E-Eso…— Me quede sin palabras

—Ichigo, tu hermana tiene un cuerpo muy débil ¿lo sabes verdad? —Me dijo mi madre mirándome— Por eso, es muy peligroso dejarla que ande por ahí sola

—L-Lo siento, Mamá— me disculpe con ella

_**En ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó. Mi madre aun preocupada, fue de inmediato a contestar la llamada…**_

— ¿Sí? Familia Kurosaki— dijo mi madre, levantando la bocina del teléfono— ¡Ah! Hinamori-san ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto mi madre.

—"_**Hinamori"**_— pensé

— ¿De verdad? Gracias, Hinamori-san— dijo mi madre despidiéndose. Para luego colgar el teléfono.

— ¿Qué paso, Kotoko? —dijo mi padre preguntando

—Orihime esta bien. Parece que fue de compras con Hinamori-san, por eso es que se le hizo tarde— explico mi madre

—Menos mal, por lo menos no estaba sola— dijo mi padre, soltando un suspiro— ¿Y te dijo en donde estaba?

—Sí— asintió mi madre— Me dijo que ya venia a casa

— ¡¿Sola?! — dijo mi padre sorprendido

— ¡Iré por ella! — les dije, antes de salir de la casa

**///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///**

—Gracias, Hinamori-san. Disculpa si te moleste, pero no tenia a nadie a quien más pedírselo— dijo Orihime, hablando desde una caseta telefónica— Te debo un favor. Entonces, nos vemos mañana— dijo colgando después

_**Miró hacia ambos lados antes de salir de la caseta, previniéndose de que alguien la viera…**_

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa— dijo mientras tomaba su maletín del suelo de la caseta y salía por completo de la misma— Hay mucha gente hoy... — dijo mirando a su alrededor

—"_**¿Dónde estará?"**_— Pensé, mientras corría por las calles buscándola— ¿Orihime? — Me detuve al verla caminando hacia mí

— ¿Hermano? ¿Qué sucede? — me preguntó sorprendida al verme

— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —le pregunté, agitado

— ¿Dónde? — Dijo sorprendida— Te dije que iba a ir de compras con Hinamori-san — dijo justificándose

— ¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Pero no me dijiste que tardarías tanto!— le dije regañándola— ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? — le pregunté

—L-Lo siento…—dijo agachando la cabeza

— ¡Diablos! — Dije soltando un suspiro— Vamos a casa, mamá y el viejo están preocupados

— ¡S-Sí! — respondió ella de inmediato

—"_**No hagas que me preocupe así, tonta"**_— pensé mientras caminaba

_**Estaba realmente preocupado por ella, pero ¿Quién era yo para reclamar en donde estaba? Cuando fui yo quien la dejo sola, en primer lugar...**_

—Um…Hermano— me llamó Orihime

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté sin mirarla. Ella caminaba detrás de mí.

— ¿Puedo… agarrarme de tu brazo? — me preguntó tímidamente

— "_**¡No puedo!"**_ —Me dije, deteniéndome — _**"¡Tengo que negarme!"**_

— ¿Hermano? — volvió a llamarme

— ¡No! ¡No puedes! — le respondí seriamente, pero sin mirarla— No está bien que hagas ese tipo de cosas tan infantiles. Alguien podría vernos y malinterpretaría todo.

_**Por un instante ella no dijo nada, y un inmenso silencio apareció entre nosotros…**_

—T-Tienes razón…—dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio

—Vamos, o jamás llegaremos a casa— le ordené y seguí caminando

—…— esta vez, no respondió nada

**///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///**

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? — Se preguntaba mi madre, mientras esperaba sentada en la sala— ¡Ya es muy tarde y todavía no regresan

—Cálmate, Kotoko. Veras que pronto estarán aquí — dijo mi padre, tratando de reconfortarla

— ¡Ya llegamos! — dije entrando de nuevo a la casa

— ¡Orihime! — dijo mi madre preocupada al verla

— ¡¿Dónde estabas hija mía?! — Dijo mi padre, abrazándola de inmediato— ¡Papá estaba muy preocupado!

—Lo siento…— dijo Orihime con una pequeña sonrisa

—Yo también estaba muy preocupada— dijo mi madre acercándose a ella

—Estaba de compras con Hinamori-san, pero nos entretuvimos tanto, que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era— explicó ella

—Tranquila hija mía, lo importante es que estás bien— dijo mi padre, aun abrazándola

—Yo me voy a dormir, estoy cansado— dije subiendo las escaleras

— ¿No vas a cenar, hijo? — me preguntó mi madre

—No, ya he cenado. Buenas noches— les dije despidiéndome

— ¡Por dios! Que hijo tan insensible tengo— dijo mi padre quejándose

—Vamos a cenar hija, de seguro debes estar hambrienta— dijo mi madre, dirigiéndose a la cocina

—S-Sí…—asintió ella con la cabeza

—"_**Hermano…"**_— pensó Orihime distraída

**///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///**

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! — me preguntaba desde mi habitación. Me encontraba sentado en mi escritorio, "leyendo" un libro—Si las cosas siguen así, no podre alejarme de ella de verdad— dije suspirando

— ¡Hermano! — dijo Orihime, entrando a mi habitación con una taza de café

— ¡No entres sin antes tocar la puerta! — le dije regañándola

—L-Lo siento…pero, nunca antes he tocado para entrar a tu habitación— dijo ella, disculpándose

— ¡Pues ahora ya lo sabes! — le dije de nuevo

—Sí, hermano…ya entendí— dijo acercándose a mi escritorio—Te he traído un poco de café—dejo la taza sobre el escritorio

—Sí, está bien— le dije tomando el libro de nuevo—Sí ya has terminado, ¿te puedes ir por favor?

— ¿Eh? — Dijo un poco sorprendida

—Estoy ocupado…— le dije, hojeando el libro

—Sí…—dijo resignada.

—"_**Perdóname Orihime, pero de verdad no quiero hacerte daño"**_— pensé, aun con la vista en el libro

—Um…hermano ¿estás enfadado conmigo? —Me preguntó, acercándose de nuevo al escritorio. Se paro cerca de donde había dejando la taza de café.

— ¡No es eso! — le respondí cerrando el libro

—Entonces ¿Qué es? — Dijo ella preocupada— Si hice algo mal, enseguida me disculpare

— ¡Ya te dije que no es eso! ¡Deja de molestarme! — dije parándome del asiento y trate de alejarme un poco de ella. Quería evitar mirarla.

_**¿Desde cuando le comencé a hablar así?...**_

— ¡Hermano! ¡Espera! — me llamó ella, tratando de detenerme tomándome del brazo

— **¡NO ME TOQUES! —**grite furioso y la empuje de inmediato hacia a atrás

_**Pero al caer, su mano tropezó con el escritorio y el café que recientemente había dejado allí…**_

—O-Ori…hime…— dije horrorizado al verla en el suelo con la mano ensangrentada. Ella solo permanecía inmóvil, sentada en el suelo, y con su otra mano trato de cubrir la herida en su mano.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? Escuche un fuerte sonido— dijo mi madre, abriendo la puerta de la habitación— ¡Orihime! — grito mi madre al verla y corrió desesperadamente hacia ella

—Mamá…ella…—traté de decir, pero las palabras no me salían

— ¡Querido! ¡Querido! —grito mi madre, llamando a mi padre

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kotoko? — Dijo mi padre asomándose en la puerta— ¡¿Orihime?! — dijo sorprendido al ver la situación

—Papá…— dije al verlo

— ¡Ichigo, trae de inmediato mi maletín! — me ordenó mi padre

— ¡S-Sí! — dije, al fin reaccionando

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó mi padre a Orihime, mientras sostenía con cuidado su mano izquierda

_**Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Las lágrimas de dolor brotaban sin parar…**_

—No te preocupes, Papá esta aquí— dijo limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas— ¡Papá te curará de inmediato! — afirmo él

—Tranquila hija, todo está bien— dijo mi madre, arropándola en su pecho

— ¡Aquí esta, Papá! — le dije dándole el maletín

— ¡Bien! — dijo tomándolo de inmediato

— "_**¿Pero que hice?"**_ — me dije

**///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///**

—Al fin se ha quedado dormida— dijo mi madre, saliendo de la habitación de Orihime

—Eso es bueno— dijo aliviado mi padre

—Ichigo no te culpes, fue un accidente— dijo mi madre reconfortándome

— ¿Eh? — dije un poco sorprendido por lo que había dicho

—Ella me dijo que tropezó sola sin darse cuenta. Así que no tienes por qué culparte— dijo ella

—Tu madre tiene razón— agregó mi padre— debemos alegrarnos por que ella está bien

_**Yo me quede sin palabras. A pesar de que le dije todas esas cosas horribles y fui yo quien la empujo, ella no me culpo en lo absoluto…**_

—Mamá… ¿puedo verla? — le pregunté

—Pero ella ya está dormida— me respondió

—No importa, solo quiero verla— le insistí

—Bueno, si insistes tanto. Está bien— acepto mi madre

—Nosotros ya nos vamos a descansar— dijo mi padre

—Pero yo quería quedarme cuidándola— dijo ella preocupada

—No te preocupes Kotoko, ella estará bien— dijo mi padre abrazándola

—Sí, tienes razón— respondió ella— Buenas noches, hijo— me dijo mi madre, despidiéndose

—Buenas noches— le respondí

—Buenas noches, querido hijo— dijo igualmente el viejo

_**Después de que mis padres se fueran a su habitación. Decidí entrar a la habitación de Orihime. Gire la perilla de la puerta y abrí la puerta, entre con mucho cuidado, pues no quería despertarla. Y la encontré tendida sobre su cama, estaba recostada de un lado, quizás para evitar que su mano se lastimara…**_

—Orihime ¿estás despierta? — pregunté en voz baja

_**Ella no respondió nada, por lo que asumí que realmente estaba dormida. Me acerque sin hacer ruido a su cama y me senté aun lado de ella. Asome un poco la cabeza para verla de cerca, pero mi corazón casi se hace trizas, cuando vi su rostro lleno de lagrimas y de dolor. De seguro, había llorado hasta quedarse dormida…**_

—Perdóname, por favor— le susurré, limpiando aquellas lagrimas que aún estaban ahí— De que me sirve amarte tanto, si lo único que hago es hacerte daño—dije acariciando esta vez, su rostro— ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para no lastimarte?

**///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///**

— ¡Buenos días! —dijo Keigo al verme en el pasillo

—Ah, Hola Keigo — le respondí

— ¿Qué pasa? Te ves un poco— la expresión de Keigo cambio— ¡WAA! ¿Orihime-san que te paso? —dijo Keigo exaltado, al ver uno de sus brazos vendados

—Um…tuve un accidente…— respondió tímidamente

— ¿Qué pasa Keigo? ¿Qué son esos gritos? — dijo Rukia al llegar. Venia acompañada de Tatsuki— ¡Ah¡ Orihime ¿Qué te paso? — preguntó preocupada al verla

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Tatsuki

—Sí, sólo me fracture un poco el brazo y me corte en la mano— respondió ella

— ¿Sólo eso? — dijo Keigo sorprendido

— ¿De verdad estás bien? —preguntó, esta vez Rukia

—Y tú ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Me señaló Tatsuki— Es tu deber cuidarla, ¡IDIOTA!

—Eso… — traté de responderle

_**Tatsuki tenia toda la razón… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... **_

— ¡I-chi-go! — apareció Senna, y rápidamente rodeo mi cuello y me besó.

— ¡S-Senna! — solté sorprendido, cuando se separo de mi

— ¡Hola! — dijo ella sonriendo

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? — dijo Rukia, cuestionándola

—No tiene nada de malo que Ichigo y yo nos besemos— dijo ella aún rodeando mi cuello—después de todo, somos novios ¿verdad, Ichigo? — me miró

—Ah…sí— le respondí

—Um…Yo ya me voy, todavía tengo que llegar a mi clase — dijo Orihime despidiéndose con una sonrisa

— ¡Espera! — le grité

—Hermano, no te preocupes. No es necesario que regreses a casa conmigo— me dijo, sin detenerse ni mirarme a la cara

—Merecido te lo tienes— dijo Tatsuki, entrando al salón

—Eres el peor hermano— dijo Rukia, entrando de igual manera

—Pobre Orihime-san…—dijo Keigo, siguiéndolas

—No les hagas caso, ellos no pueden entenderte porque no tienen hermanos que cuidar— me dijo Senna, a la vez que se desprendía de mí— Ellos no comprenden que un hermano puede llegar a ser una molestia— terminó de decir

—"_**Una molestia"**_— pensé— _**"Orihime es para mi ¿una molestia?"**_ — me pregunté

—Vamos, entremos rápido al salón— dijo tomándome de las manos

—S-Sí…—le respondí

**///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///**

— ¡Mi Orihime-chan! ¿Estás bien? — dijo el director, entrando como loco al salón de clases

—D-Director…—dijo un poco sorprendida al verlo

— ¡Llámame tío!— la corrigió — ¡Acabo de escuchar lo que te paso! — dijo abrazándola, como a un oso de peluche

—No te preocupes, tío. Estoy bien— dijo tratando de convencerlo

— ¡¿Cómo vas a estar bien?! ¡Tienes todo el brazo fracturado! — Dijo preocupado— ¡Ese idiota de tu hermano, no sabe como cuidarte!

—……

— ¿Orihime-chan? — la llamó, al ver que no decía nada

—No, no es nada— dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

—Lo encontré— dijo su secretaria, entrando al salón— Director ¿Tiene idea de cuantos papeles tiene por firmar?— lo regaño— ¡venga de inmediato conmigo!— lo jaló de la oreja

— ¡No, no quiero! ¡Quiero quedarme con mi Orihime-chan! — gritaba mientras se lo llevaba su secretaria

—Parece que llego en buen momento, Orihime-san— dijo Hanatarou, al ver como se lo llevaban

—Sí…— respondió ella con desgano

— ¿Qué te sucede, Orihime-san? Te ves un poco triste— dijo mirándola

— ¡No, no es eso!— dijo nerviosa

—Orihime-san ¿Por qué me pediste que llamara a tu casa, para decir que estábamos juntas? — Le preguntó Hinamori, acercándose a ella— ¿Algo pasó?

—No paso nada, es solo que…quería estar un poco sola. Eso es todo— explicó ella

—Ya veo…entonces supongo que está bien— dijo sonriendo

—Estoy en deuda contigo, Hinamori-san. Gracias— dijo agradeciéndole

—No, no fue nada— dijo Hinamori un poco avergonzada— Por cierto Orihime-san, se que no hablamos mucho, pero si alguna vez tienes ganas de hablar con alguien, no dudes en llamarme— le dijo amigablemente

— ¡Yo también te puedo ayudar, Orihime-san! — dijo Hanatarou uniéndose

—Sí…Gracias…— dijo sonriendo un poco

**///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///**

—"_**¿Orihime es una molestia?"**_— me preguntaba

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! — Alguien me llamaba— ¡Ichigo, te estoy hablando!

— ¿Eh? — Reaccione— ¡Ah! Perdón Senna ¿me hablabas?

—Por dios… ¿En que estas pensando? — me dijo haciendo una mueca

—N-No, en nada en especial—le dije, desviando la mirada— ¿Qué querías decirme?

— ¿Aun no te das cuenta? — Me dijo sorprendida— Las clases ya terminaron. Vamos a casa— dijo recogiendo su maletín del pupitre

— ¿Huh? ¿En serio? —dije levantándome de mi asiento

—Sí, ya no hay nadie en el salón — me dijo acercándose— ¿A dónde iremos hoy, Ichigo? — me preguntó

—Lo siento, no creo poder hoy— me negué— Mi hermana esta un poco lastimada y no quiero dejarla ir sola a casa

—Ya veo…— dijo desilusionada— Entonces ¿Puedo acompañarlos? — me preguntó

— ¿En serio no hay problema? — le pregunté sorprendido

—Claro que no, después de todo se trata de mi cuñada— dijo sonriendo

—Bueno, entonces acompáñame a buscarla a su salón— le pedí, antes de salir del salón

— ¡Claro! — Dijo siguiéndome—Oye, Ichigo ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad tiene Orihime-san? — pregunto, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — le pregunté mirándola

—Bueno, es que he escuchado rumores que dicen que es muy grave— me respondió, sin detenerse

—Desde que nació, ella ha tenido un cuerpo débil y muy enfermizo— le dije

—Ya veo, por eso se enferma por cualquier cosa ¿verdad? —dijo pensativa

—Sí…— le respondí con desgano

—Pero Ichigo ¿Tu no tienes ese problema? Dado que son gemelos — me pregunté preocupada

—No, yo estoy perfectamente bien— le dije, empuñando la mano—Ella es la única que sufre eso

—"_**Daria cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar"**_— pensé, frunciendo el seño

— ¡Ah! Parece que va a llover— dijo mirando por la ventana, a un oscurecido cielo— Que bueno que traje mi paraguas.

— ¡Orihime, vamos a casa! — dije entrando al salón

— ¡Kurosaki-san! — Dijo Hanatarou al verme— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

— ¿Dónde esta Orihime? — pregunté al no verla

— ¿Qué? ¿No se fue contigo? — me preguntó confusa Hinamori

—No, claro que no— respondí negándome

— ¡Pero si ella dijo que regresaría a casa contigo, Kurosaki-san! — dijo afirmando, Hanatarou

—"_**No puede ser… ¿se fue sola?"**_ — pensé

— ¡Ah! Comenzó a llover— dijo Senna, mirando por la ventana

— ¡¿Hace cuanto que se fue?!— les pregunte desesperado

—Este…como veinte minutos— respondió Hinamori

— ¡Iré a buscarla! — dije saliendo del salón

— ¡Espérame Ichigo! — dijo Senna, persiguiéndome

—Ya se fueron…— dijo Hanatarou, al vernos irnos

—Espero que Orihime-san esté bien… — dijo Hinamori, llevando sus manos a su pecho

**///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()///()////**

Fin del capitulo 3.

**N/A**: Nos vemos en el siguiente. Espero sus Reviews

Bye bye **^. ^**


	4. Chapter 4

************ **** ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS! ****************

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Espero que estén bien por ahí. Ahora que ya Salí de la preparatoria y que entre a la universidad, no he podido actualizar muy rápido, de hecho me he tardado siglos. Pero espero que les sigan gustando los capítulos ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran maestro Tite Kubo-sama. Pero la historia si es completamente mía (=D) Yo no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio, más que a ustedes les agrade esta historia y su agradecimiento.

**/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/**

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

—"_**No puedo…más"**_— pensó Orihime, antes de caer al suelo. Se había encontrado caminando por las calles en plena lluvia. —_**"Ya no me quedan fuerzas… para moverme"**_— siguió pensando, mientras yacía en el suelo de aquellas calles. —_**"Hermano…soy tan patética, incluso en estos momentos, estoy esperando a que vengas por mi"—**_fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de perder la conciencia por completo.

— ¿Una chica? — habló un joven de cabellos negros y grandes ojos verdes, al verla tirada en el suelo. Sostenía un paraguas en sus manos y portaba el mismo uniforme que ella, sólo que éste era de un curso mayor. — _**"¿Estará enferma?"**_ — se preguntó, al acercarse a ella y tomarla en sus brazos, dejando el paraguas a un lado. —_**"Este cabello…"**_— dijo para si, deteniéndose al tocar sus largos cabellos.

**/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/**

— ¡Demonios! — dije furioso, mientras corría por las calles buscándola.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Ya no…puedo correr más! — me dijo exhausta, Senna. Había venido todo el camino corriendo detrás de mí.

—No hace falta que vengas conmigo. ¡La buscare sólo! — le dije, mirando hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Eh? — Dijo, haciendo una mueca— ¡¿Entonces vas a dejar a tu novia aquí sola? — me reprochó.

—No es eso Senna— dije, deteniéndome por un momento, para hablar con ella. — Pero en verdad no es necesario que te preocupes, yo mañana te busco en la escuela— le dije despidiéndome, y empezando a correr de nuevo.

— ¡E-Espera, Ichigo! — dijo, tratando de detenerme. Pero yo ya no estaba a su alcance. — Ichigo…

—"_**¡Maldita sea!**_" "_**¡No la encuentro por ningún lado!**_"— pensé, frunciendo el ceño. Mi mente y cuerpo comenzaban a sentir desesperación. — "_**¡Un momento!**_"— Me detuve. — "_**Posiblemente ya este de camino a casa**_"— me dije, tratando de tranquilizarme. Y cambie mi dirección, para dirigirme a casa.

_**Los minutos que tarde en llegar, fueron los más largos. Realmente deseaba que todo desapareciera, para que nada me estorbara en el camino. Corrí con desesperación quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, pero en mi mente sólo rondaba una cosa: Encontrarla sana y salva. En mi pecho se aguardaba un mal presentimiento…**_

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! — entré gritando, un poco agitado a la casa. — ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

— ¿Qué ocurre, hijo? ¿Por qué entras gritando de esa forma? — dijo mi padre, respondiendo a mis llamados.

—Orihime… ¿Está aquí? — le pregunté, tratando de estabilizar mi respiración.

— ¿Orihime? — Pronunció sorprendido— ¿Qué no viene contigo? — me preguntó.

—No, lo que pasa es que…— traté de explicarle.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó mi madre, saliendo de la cocina.

—Mamá…— dije al verla. No sabia, como explicarles todo en ese momento.

—Parece que Orihime está pérdida de nuevo— dijo mi padre, explicándole.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste? — dijo ella, preocupada.

—Lo siento, mamá. Se que te prometí que la cuidaría. — le dije disculpándome. — ¡Pero te prometo que la encontrare!— le aseguré.

—Lo mejor será esperar un poco— dijo mi padre, serio.

— ¡¿Qué dices papa? — Le dije sorprendido — ¡No puedo dejarl-

— ¡Con esta lluvia, ni siquiera podremos buscarla bien! —dijo interrumpiéndome. — Lo mejor será esperar a que termine de llover.

—Tu padre tiene razón— dijo mi madre, apoyándolo— Esperemos un poco — dijo, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

—Está bien…— le dije resignado.

_**Mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era esperar, pero la lluvia cesó hasta llegar la noche…**_

— ¡Iré a buscarla! — dije, tomando mi chaqueta del sofá.

—Iré contigo. Kotoko, quédate en la casa por favor— dijo mi padre, avisándole a mi madre.

—Sí…— respondió, preocupada.

_**En ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó…**_

— ¡Orihime! — dijo mi madre ilusionada, al pensar que podría ser ella.

— ¡Yo abriré la puerta! — dijo mi padre, apresurando sus pasos hacia la puerta. Era el que más cerca estaba de ella.

—Buenas noches…— dijo un chico, mientras sostenía a mi hermana en brazos. Ella permanecía inconsciente.

—O-Orihime…—solté al verla, en brazos de aquel desconocido. La reacción de mis padres fue peor, ya que ellos se quedaron sin palabras al instante.

— ¿Ustedes son la familia de esta chica? — Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—S-Sí…—respondió mi padre, tartamudeando.

— Encontré a esta chica ardiendo en fiebre en la calle. Revisé en su cartera para encontrar su dirección y fue así como di con este lugar. Me disculpo por no haberla traído antes, pero lo primero era bajar su fiebre de inmediato. Además de que estaba lloviendo— explicó.

—G-Gracias…— dijo mi madre, llorando.

—En verdad te lo agradecemos— dijo mi padre, recuperando el aliento perdido. — Gracias por ayudar a nuestra preciada hija.

—No, no fue nada— respondió él, amablemente, pero serio.

—Vamos hijo, agradécele también— me ordenó mi padre.

—Muchas gracias— le dije, mirándolo.

_**Aunque le estaba dando palabras de agradecimiento, mi corazón dolía al verla en brazos de otra persona que no fuera yo…**_

— ¿Tú eres su hermano? —me preguntó aquel chico.

—Así es…ella es mi hermana gemela — le respondí, aunque su pregunta me sorprendió un poco.

—Ya veo…— dijo, mirando a Orihime— Si yo fuera su hermano, no la dejaría sola.

—"_**¿Qué dijo?**_"— pensé enojado. La manera con la que lo había dicho no me agradó.

—Bueno, bueno. No se puede hacer nada— dijo mi madre, tratando de controlar la situación. Se dio cuenta de mi reacción.

—No es necesario que la sigas cargando— le dije, mirándolo fijamente— Yo la llevaré a su recamara— me acerque a él, extendiendo mis brazos para cargarla.

—Sí, tienes razón— dijo entregándomela.

_**Un frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentirla en mis brazos…**_

—Papá, Mamá— los llamé— Voy a llevarla a su recamara— les dije, avisándoles.

—Sí— respondió mi madre, un poco más aliviada de verla.

—Enseguida te alcanzo para revisarla— dijo mi padre.

—Sí…— fue todo lo que respondí, mientras subía las escaleras.

—Lo siento, disculpa a mi hijo por favor— pidió mi madre a aquel chico— Es sólo que ellos desde pequeños han sido muy unidos.

—No se preocupe, no me molesta en absoluto— respondió él tranquilamente.

—Por cierto chico— habló mi padre, cambiando el tema— Aún no nos has dicho tu nombre.

—Discúlpenme— dijo él, esta vez disculpándose— Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer.

—¿Ulquiorra-kun? ¿Verdad? — Dijo mi madre, sonriendo— De nuevo gracias, estamos en deuda contigo.

—Mi esposa tiene razón, te estaremos eternamente agradecidos— agregó mi padre.

—Bueno, tengo que retirarme porque se está haciendo tarde—dijo él terminando la conversación.

— ¿Ya tienes que irte? — Pregunto mi madre— ¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar una taza de té? — le ofreció.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar su invitación. No quiero incomodarles. — Se negó. — Hasta luego— dijo antes de irse.

—Que te vaya bien— dijo, mi madre despidiéndose.

—Aunque parece ser un chico frio, tiene un buen corazón ¿no es así? — dijo mi padre, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Sí, es una buena persona. Me alegro de que él la haya encontrado— dijo aliviada.

**/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/**

—Lo siento, Orihime…—le susurré, mientras la recostaba en su cama. —Perdóname por no haber sido yo quién te encontrara. — tomé su mano con delicadeza y acomodé como de costumbre, los flequillos de su frente. —Pero te quiero tanto que ya no sé qué hacer— le confesé. — Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué es lo que harías?

—Ichigo, voy a entrar— habló mi padre, detrás de la puerta, antes de entrar.

— ¡S-Sí, Pasa! — le respondí, un poco sorprendido, y solté despacio su mano que estaba sosteniendo.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿No ha despertado? — me preguntó, acercándose a la cama.

—No, aún no ha despertado— le respondí. — ¿Es bueno o malo?

—Bueno, de seguro debe de estar muy cansada— dijo, revisando el brazo que tenia herido— Sabes perfectamente que tan débil es su cuerpo y lo agotada que la puede dejar.

—Ya veo…— dije un poco triste,

—Pero ese chico en verdad supo que hacer— dijo mi padre, viendo mas a fondo el vendaje del brazo. — No sólo cambio el vendaje, sino que también cambio su ropa. De seguro su uniforme estaba empapado.

— ¿Eh? — dije, al escucharlo. —"_**Es verdad, no había prestado atención en eso**_"— pensé, al mirar su ropa. Su uniforme había sido cambiado por un pijama color verde, era obvio que pertenecía a un chico, por el ancho de los hombros y lo grande que le quedaba. — "_**Ese bastardo…**_"— pensé, frunciendo el ceño.

—No te preocupes, hijo. De seguro alguien más la cambio. Así que no pienses nada extraño— me dijo, adivinando mis pensamientos.

—S-Sí…— le respondí nervioso. Había sido descubierto.

—Hijo, deberías irte a descansar ya— habló mi madre, mientras entraba a la habitación.

—No, no estoy cansado en lo absoluto— le dije, negándome a irme.

—Hazle caso a tu madre, Ichigo— me pidió él— Nosotros la cuidaremos.

—De acuerdo— dije no muy convencido. Pero cuando mis padres se ponían en ese plan, era difícil convencerlos. — Buenas noches— dije despidiéndome.

—Buenas noches— me respondieron los dos.

—Ichigo, esto no fue tu culpa— dijo mi madre, antes de que me fuera — Fue un accidente, así que no te culpes.

—Sí…— le respondí, antes de salir de la habitación. —"_**¿Un accidente?**_"—Pensé, mientras cerraba la puerta.

_**Siempre que pasaba algo como esto, mis padres siempre me decían eso. Pero me preguntaba, si realmente pensaban así…**_

**/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/**

— ¡Buenos días, Ichigo! — dijo mi padre, al verme bajar de las escaleras.

—Buenos días— le respondí con desgane.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan apagado? — Dijo riendo un poco— ¡No pareces ser mi hijo!

— ¿Qué estupideces dices tan temprano? — le dije con enojo. Me estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia. — ¿Orihime no ha despertado? — le pregunte cambiando el tema.

—No, ella aun no ha despertado. —dijo cambiando su actitud de payaso por una seria. — Probablemente despierte más tarde.

—Ya veo…—dije un poco triste. Era obvio que ella no asistiría a la escuela. — Entonces me voy yendo a la escuela, no quiero llegar tarde. — dije, pero en realidad no me importaba llegar tarde. Era mi sentimiento de culpa el que no me dejaba estar más tiempo allí.

—Sí, esta bien hijo. — fue todo lo que mi padre me respondió.

**/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/**

— ¿Qué sucedió Ichigo? ¿Por qué Orihime-chan no vino a la escuela? — se atrevió a preguntarme Keigo, al finalizar las clases.

_**En todo el día no había querido hablar del tema con nadie.**_

—Oye Ichigo, ¿estas escuchando? — me reprendió Rukia. —Queremos saber que sucedió con Orihime.

— ¿Para que demonios quieren saber ustedes? — Le respondí de mal humor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Me habló furiosa Tatsuki— ¡Nos estás hablando como si fuéramos extraños!

— ¡¿Y a ustedes que más les da? — dije levantándome de golpe. — ¡Es mi vida no la de ustedes!

— ¡No seas estúpido Kurosaki! ¡Estás hundiendo a tu hermana contigo! —Habló esta vez Ishida.

—Cálmate Ishida— le dijo Renji, calmándolo.

—Ya es suficiente ¿no? —Habló en mi defensa Senna, que se encontraba a mi lado. — ¿Por qué Ichigo siempre tiene que ser reprendido siempre por su hermana?

—No te metas en esto Senna— Le advirtió Rukia.

—Estoy harto…—dije en voz baja, llevándome una mano a mi frente.

— ¿Ichigo…? — preguntó extrañado Keigo.

— ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Estoy harto de que siempre pase esto! — grite furioso. — ¡Estoy cansado de la salud de Orihime! ¡No puedo más!…ya estoy cansado de Orihime— exploté.

— ¿Q-Que estás diciendo? — Tartamudeó Tatsuki al escucharme— ¡¿Estas diciendo que Orihime es una carga para ti?

—Kurosaki, el hecho de que estés saliendo con Senna-san, no te da derecho a expresarte así— Me reprendió Ishida.

— ¿Y que si lo hago? — le dije retadoramente. Ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado para pelearme, incluso con un amigo.

—O-Orihime-san…—tartamudeó, sudando frio Mizuiro.

— ¿Eh? — solté sorprendido, y volteé en la dirección que miraba Mizuiro.

_**Para mi sorpresa, allí estaba, en la puerta del salón y sostenía en sus pequeñas manos un paraguas. Me congele de inmediato. Por su reacción y lágrimas, seguro había escuchado todo.**_

—E-Espera…no es lo que piensas— Traté de decir.

—No, está bien. Lo entiendo— dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro. — Debe de ser muy agotador para mi hermano, tener que lidiar conmigo y con este cuerpo. Lo siento hermano—me dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa hueca.

—"_**No, por favor no sonrías así**_"—Rogué en mis adentros.

—Orihime-san, Kurosaki no quiso decir eso, el sólo-

—Yo sólo vine a dejarle este paraguas a mi hermano— interrumpió a Ishida, dejando el objeto en un pupitre. —Ya me voy— dijo retirándose del lugar.

— ¡Espera! — dije, dispuesto a salir tras de ella.

— ¡No vayas Ichigo! — me pidió Senna, tomándome del brazo. —Si vas tras ella, entonces negaras lo que dijiste hace un momento.

—Lo siento, Senna. — dije, retirando su mano de mi brazo. —Estaba mintiendo. Orihime nunca ha sido una carga para mí, ella es lo más dichoso que me ha pasado en la vida. — fue lo que le dije antes de salir.

—Como vez, jamás podrás romper el lazo de esos dos. — dijo Rukia triunfante.

—Rukia…—dijo Renji mirándola. Rukia no podría desperdiciar la oportunidad de burlarse de ella.

—Eso es lo que ustedes creen— respondió ella, y salió del salón en dirección contraria.

— ¡Ahh! ¡NO LA SOPORTO! — gritó Rukia furiosa.

—Estoy seguro que ella tampoco a ti— dijo Renji sarcásticamente.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco la soporto— agregó Tatsuki, apoyándola.

**/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/**

—Gracias por lo de ayer, estoy en deuda contigo sempai. — escuché decir a Orihime, en la entrada.

—No, no fue nada. Pero ¿ya te encuentras bien? — le preguntó la otra persona. Se trataba de ese tal Ulquiorra no se qué.

—Sí, ya estoy bien. He descansado suficiente, gracias— respondió ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estabas llorando? — le preguntó, mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Eh? — Se sorprendió ella.

—Tus ojos están rojos. — señaló con la mirada.

—N-No es solo que-

—Y tu sonrisa es tan falsa y vacía, como una muñeca — la interrumpió.

_**Orihime se quedo pasmada con lo que había dicho, él había dado en el blanco.**_

—Al verte, veo claramente a un pájaro enjaulado. — dijo esta vez mirándola fijamente. — ¿Cuál es tu jaula? ¿Qué es eso que te tiene encerrada? — le preguntó.

Ella se congeló más con sus palabras y sólo se limito a agachar la cabeza un poco.

— ¡Déjala en paz! — dije apareciendo entre ellos.

—Hermano…—susurró Orihime.

—Eres tú…—dijo Ulquiorra tranquilamente.

—Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, para tu información— le dije ya cabreado. El encontrarlo hablando con Orihime no me resultaba tan agradable. — Orihime, vamos a casa— le dije mirándola.

_**Ella no me respondió nada…**_

—Yo me retiro— dijo Ulquiorra dándose la vuelta.

— ¡Hmp! — solté malhumorado. — Vamos, Orihime— la llame por segunda vez.

— ¡Espera sempai! — gritó ella, deteniéndolo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó deteniéndose y mirándola al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Puedo…puedo regresar a casa contigo? — preguntó ella tímidamente.

— ¿Qué estas-traté de decir. Por supuesto que no me parecía la idea.

—Claro— respondió él sin más.

—Orihime…— traté de decirle, pero fue en vano.

—Hermano ya no tienes que preocuparte por llevarme a casa— me interrumpió ella. — Estaré bien— dijo despidiéndose de mi, para luego caminar al lado de aquel extraño sujeto.

_**No podía creerlo, Orihime jamás se habría negado a regresar a casa conmigo si yo se lo pedía. Pero esta vez había sido diferente…**_

**/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/**

**¡CORTE!**

**N/A:** Espero y les haya agradado el capitulo, y muchas gracias por su Reviews. ¡Seguiré trabajando duro! ¡Deséenme suerte! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.

FRIKI-CHAN.


End file.
